I am a Jumper
by anoymous
Summary: I am a Jumper. Nothing to irregular about that family killed by Paladins, me just trying to lead a normal life while getting revenge. And I have a plan for that too, but i need two of the most insuffrable Jumpers out there...Griffin O'conner and David Ric
1. Chapter 1

Jumper

**Jumper**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character of course I'm sure you can guess who that is.LOL**_

_**A/N: ok this is my first Jumper fanfic…I hope I do well, reviews will be well appreciated :) anways I hope if enough Jumper Fanfics come into the website they will make a place for them**_

_**Ah well cya 'round mates**_

_**Read & Review**__****_

………………………………………………………………………….

I am a Jumper.

I had no choice in the matter actually you could blame it on my genes. My mother and father were Jumpers too. Not like they had any choice anyways either. But we managed all the years to escape _their_ notice, we managed until I was 16. Then my life went into shambles, those bloody Paladins came after us. I will likely never know how they found us. But since then I've been surviving trying to find my parents but with the sinking suspicion that they led off the Paladins for my sake and sacrificed themselves.

I slumped my shoulders at the last thoughts and memories of my parents, and walked on in the cold November wind. Canada could be brutal in these few months of winter. I like Canada, though it was cold, it was also secluded. Though I did miss my home in the Aussie outback, I was happy to be here undetected once again.

I slunk into my apartment trying to go un-noticed by the other residents. I quickly unlocked the door and went. I dropped my boots on the heating rack letting what snow clung to them drip off. I sauntered over to the couch and flopped down and sighed staring around the room.

Pictures of my parents were on every wall. I guess to remind me of the good times and who and what my purpose in life was.

I am a Jumper, and I kill Paladins.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: sorry about the shortness this is just sort of giving you some character background:P**


	2. Chapter 2

Jumper

I am a Jumper

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character of course I'm sure you can guess who that is.LOL**_

_**A/N: ok this is my first Jumper fanfic…I hope I do well, reviews will be well appreciated :) anways I hope if enough Jumper Fanfics come into the website they will make a place for them**_

_**Ah well cya 'round mates**_

_**Read & Review**__****_

………………………………………………………………………….

_Dear Diary, July 16, 2005_

_We moved again. This time to Australia. I like it here, beats some places that I have been. We've been doing well, keeping a low profile, I guess it helps though not jumping. I want to jump all that time. Makes life that much easier but mom and dad say it would attract those Paladin guys. Sometimes I just want to roll my eyes at them. I have never seen a Paladin. Sometimes I think they are just something mom and dad came up with to scare me. But then again they don't jump either…_

I looked back at that journal entry with a sigh. How naïve I was back then.

_Dear Diary, July 26, 2005_

_Dad did a job today. Yes he does rob banks. No we aren't the citizens of the year. But what else are we suppose to do? We need money and obviously my mom or dad cannot apply for a job. I jumped today. Secretly, of course. Mom would kill me if she found out. But it was fun. Dad wants me to take defense classes. I asked him why but all he said was there were people out in the world who wanted to hurt me. Dad is funny, he warns me not to jump but he himself jumps to rob banks. I want to jump. I like my power. It is who I am…_

_Dear Diary, August 26, 2005_

_They came._

I stared down at the page as tears flooded from my eyes. That simple sentence, wrote three years ago, spoke volumes to me. The diary entry with just those two words on one crumpled, dirty page and that's where my story begins.

Yes, Paladins came. No, I don't know weather they killed my parents or not. But knowing them I'm sure they did. Now my life is filled with revenge. But I have a plan. Yes a plan. Which involves other Jumpers but first I need the help of two Jumpers who I am not thrilled about meeting with, Griffin O'Conner and David Rice.

I sighed as I stared at the black book that lay in my lap. Leaping out of my thoughts about my plan, I thought about who I was going to talk to first. David or Griffin. To me, it made no difference. With this plan I was going to meet both of them so I didn't really matter who I saw first. I decided and then I Jumped.

I Jumped to jolly ol' London, England and bumped straight into on of the locals.

"Watch where yer bloody going."

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath as I moved forward into the, surprisingly, steady stream of people.

I wandered to my favourite tavern and walked in. The bartender eyed me curiously for a moment before recognizing me.

"What'll it be, love?"

"Beer please Jonesy. I might be here a while."

Jonesy nodded his head and brought me a beer, I sipped on it casually and looked around the room. It wasn't that late yet so I knew that the person I was waiting for wouldn't be here for awhile. I grabbed my beer and headed toward one of the booths.


	3. Chapter 3

I am a Jumper

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character of course I'm sure you can guess who that is.**_

_**A/N: ok this is my first Jumper fanfic…I hope I do well, reviews will be well appreciated :) Ah well cya 'round mates**_

_**Read & Review**__****_

A little while later Griffin O'Conner waltzed in. I looked up and our eyes met for a moment and my curious stare was greeted with a cold hard glare.

" Hmmm…grumpy much? Maybe the other guy I had heard about David Rice would be nicer."

I looked down to my beer empty already I had to slow down with the drinking it would cost me my liver someday, like I really cared. I slowly got up from my seat in the corner booth and walked over to the counter.

"Another one?" Jonesy questioned, a slightly baffled look on his face, " if you drink any faster you'll be a walking beer."

I glowered at him and angrily shoved my glass in his general direction, "BEER, NOW!"

"'ey you, simmer down 'e's just being nice," Griffin spoke from the corner of the counter.

"And you care because?" I said, the reason I was being a pain in the but was because I wanted to see just how long Griffin's fuse was

"Because I happ'n to have been comin' to this bar for a very long time, mate, and you are disturbing my drink."

"Sure you have, you barely look 18,"

"Wha' did you say?"

"I said," in a slow deliberate way one talks to a two year old, I continued, " You don't look old enough to be my little brother and he's still in diapers. So obviously you haven't been coming to this bar for long. A night for firsts is it?" Not a very original comeback I realize but hey it works.

"You're beginning to annoy me,"

"Point?"

"Look you seem like a nice girl why don't you just leave for now and come back later. Maybe after you walked it off?"

"No, sorry I am drinking! Enjoying a rather good beer and you can't stop me."

"Lets take this outside and talk like grown adults"

"Hmph, like you are," I mumbled as I slowly got up. Took him long enough his fuse is longer then I expected. He followed me into the back alley.

"Ok what the hell is your problem?" he said to me as soon as I had stopped.

"The same as yours," I spoke and then I jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

I am a Jumper

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character of course I'm sure you can guess who that is.**_

_**A/N: ok this is my first Jumper fanfic…I hope I do well, reviews will be well appreciated :) Ah well cya 'round mates**_

_**Read & Review**__****_

..

I wanted him to follow me, and I knew he would because of his curiosity. I jumped to a place I hadn't been in years back to where all my pain began. To where my personal vendetta if you'd call it that began. Right in front of my old Australian house. They'd kept ii in good repair since we'd vacated the premises 4 years ago. I heard the whooshing sound of someone jumping and slowly turned around and grinned.

Griffin stood before me a puzzled and slightly annoyed look on his face, "Who are you?" he breathed.

"I told you. I am like you. I thought someone with you skill would have uncovered me by now."

"Well I didn't you've done and excellent job at disguising your tracks."

"Well don't worry Griffin…,"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you in due time. By the way your still the best tracker that I've seen so far and that's why I need your help."

"My help? I work with no one last time I tried that I ended up in more bolts of electricity then you can shake a stick at."

"Ah right you encounter with David Rice. How are your feelings about him now?"

"I don't really think it's any off your business considering you haven't even told me who you are, how you know me and what the hell do you want with me!" he shouted his voice rising with each question.

"I suppose I haven't handled this situation the best. I apologize, my name is Autumn Rhiane. As you've probably already made this observation I am like you I am a jumper. I also have been tracking and disposing of paladins and searching for surviving jumpers. How I came across you is when I snatched a certain file from a certain official in the higher ranks. And that's when my plan began to come alive."

"Oh ok," he said hesitantly pondering over what I had said, "Why do you need my help?"

"My plan is slightly complicated and involves a lot of jumpers. As you are of course one of the best trackers also I know you've been investigating the paladins and jumpers you have a lot of information that could be very useful to my plan. That is why I need you Griffin."

"Need me? I thought you just needed my help?"

I looked up confused and then I realized that he was joking, "Hmmmm.." I smiled, "So will you help me?"

"Possibly, I don't just go around giving my hard earned info to every jumper I meet. Besides you haven't told me the extent of your plan yet which I am quite interested in."

"Well," I said, "Let's find a place to crash and then I'll tell you the details and you can let me know. How about that?"

"Ok, I know this place it's secluded. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, why?"

"'Cause we can stop at a Mickey D's on the way then before we crash. Besides I always think better on an empty stomach."

"Okey Dokey then let's roll." I was really hoping he'd take me to his lair.

"K then, this way," and then he jumped and I was the one following this time.

…………………

When we reached his little hiding spot, turns out it's not his lair it's just one of his safe places. I suppose I was stupid to think he'd take me to his real lair I wouldn't take him to mine. He told me to eat first before I told him my plan so right at the present moment I was chowing down on a nice juicy Big Mac, and was it ever good. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I glanced over at Griffin, he was doing that paranoid eye thing while eating his cheese burger.

"Are you worried they'll find us here?" I asked softly.

"Well," he said, "You can never be too careful."

"I suppose. They are always watching, I don't know why they can't except us."

"We're different. They don't like that I guess," said Griffin, "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean 'what's my story?'," I said.

"Everyones got a story, mine's that I was five and made my first jump and then the paladins came and ruined my life. So what about you?"

"Well," I sighed I hated talking about this or even thinking about it, "my parents were jumpers…"

"Really!?" he interrupted, "Second generation! I didn't think it was possible."

"Well then I am a medical mystery, anyways my parents kept my family hidden until I was 16 and then they came and ever since then I've been disposing of paladins and trying to find out what happened to my parents."

"You don't like the word murder do you?"

I cringed, "I was always taught that killing is wrong but unfortunately it's become a necessity in my life of late."

"Hmm, so you parents weren't killed in front of your eyes?"

"No they led the paladins off for my sake and I will believe that they are alive until I get proof other wise."

Griffin nodded seemingly lost in thought, and then he spoke, "Must be nice to have some hope. To have something to live for."

"I suppose that's what you could call it so you ready to here my plan?"

"Yes go ahead."

"You might not agree with what I have to say but please let my finish before you comment ok?"

"OK," he said and gestured for me to continue.

"Paladins have been killing jumpers for ages, centuries. Jumpers have lived nomadic lifestyles alone by choice or not but alone. And that's how they are picked off. I believe that if the jumpers united to create a defense against these killings we could stand a chance for survival."

"Not all jumpers are fighters though, some lead normal lives, and some are so deep in hiding you'd never find them," he was staring at me skeptically.

"and that's where you come in. I know you've been tracking other jumpers. You know which ones we could use and those jumpers might know more jumpers and so on. Look we're not a small group any more and if we continue alone we'll become extint but if we work together to fight the paladins eradicate them once and for all we would have a chance. A chance for living, to lead a normal life without looking over our shoulder every five minutes. No I know ever jumper will not join us but if we could at least gather a few we might have a chance. We could train them to look we're both skilled and we know our enemies. We would have a chance."

"You've thought this out to great extent haven't you?"

"Yes, so what do you think?"

"Follow me."


End file.
